Beyond Power
by edrick2015
Summary: Equestria is under attack by a celestial pony beyond the skies as three heroes volunteered to sacrifice their lives to guard and fend the evil forces threatening their new home. As the mane 6 teaches the heroes the values of friendship. Will they surpass the powerful being who wondered the galaxies to avenge his/her mother's death? Who were these three heroes who volunteered?
1. Chosen

In the skies of Equestria, three unique creatures were chosen to guard the land with their own unique set of skills; Eyes of the Fearless, Mind of the Truthful, and the Heart of the Kind. These three characteristics holds the meaning of friendship.

As Princess Luna sits at the balcony, staring at the night sky and quietly listens to the faint whispers of the wind. She still thinks of a legend that may bring peace to Equestria, once and for all.

Still, her thought of the legend was still remaining, she has hopes of bringing such old legend to life but requires such power that she and Princess Celestia may not wield.

* * *

"Where am I?" a white stick figure stated.

"You're dreaming." a female voice startled him from behind.

"Who are you?" the stick figure asked.

"I am Void." She replied as the stick figure slowly came up to a glowing pony.

"Why am I here?" He asked

"You are our only chance." Void calmy replied.

"Yeah... _Sure_... But, what chance?"

"You have the heart of the kind, and the mind of the selflessness."

"Look, if you want to go Poetry on me... I'm _not_ in the mood right now."

"Very well, SB." the voice trailed off as the stick figure suddenly felt a grip at his right hand, a claymore that felt powerful to SB.

The sword became brighter and brighter as SB's vision became lighten up.

"GOD!" SB quickly got up from the dream, as he was dumbfounded in what happened.

"Ponies... Screw that shit..." SB stated as he stood up from his bed and walked over to his kitchen counter, taking a loaf of bread.

He took two pieces before inserting them to the toaster next to him before pressing down the latch knob. He walked over to his desk where his laptop and interview papers were. He grabbed the papers and double checked for any spelling errors...

"Sean Benjamin Y. Connor...19 Years old. Citizenship... Citizen... and my picture looks like I'm on crack..." SB stated as he looked over and sees a circular face with 2 thick strands of skin at the back of his skull, which acts like hair.

He looked over his clock to his left.

"11 AM!? I'M FUCKING LATE FOR MY INTERVIEW! UGH!" SB huffed in anger before giving up.

"There's no point in trying anyway, I might as well be denied..." SB shouted as he walked over to his mini fridge and took a can of some carbonated drink.

As he took a sip, the dream still worries him...

"Only chance? My life is weird..." He giggled as he drank the whole can in one chug after throwing it in the trashcan next to him.

Accidentally, he stubs his toe on the feet of his fridge.

"FUCK!" He shouted before falling over to the floor.

SB sighed as he stood up with disappointment, rubbing his toe. SB slowly sighed and sat on his chair, as faint knocks from his door startled him, followed by a greeting for the other side...

"Hey... Is everything alright in there… SB?" a female voice called out, as SB sighed in anger as he replied-

"Yes, I'm fine. I will pay the rent tomorrow morning!" SB shouted while rubbing his toe.

"You should be. Anyways, I'm heading out for groceries..." the female voice trailed off as SB sighed and whispered...

"I wish I could go somewhere..." SB thought as he opened his laptop as he clicked on an airport site.

He searched for the cheapest flight there is,

Which was $200. He reached for his wallet and saw that he has only $178.90 before he sighed in disappointment.

He sat at his chair still thinking about this 'Void' pony he had on his dream. He decided to go out for brunch.

He took his apartment keys and left out before locking his door.

SB passed his landlady holding her groceries. Her hair was blond, reaching down her shoulders.

"Hey, Rebecca." SB greeted before continuing... "I will pay the bill now." He stated as he took out $150 out of his wallet and handed it out to his landlady.

"Oh, SB... $150 isn't enough for your rent..." Rebecca said, leaving SB facing the floor before speaking...

"I'm sorry, It won't happen agai-" SB was interrupted as Rebecca spoke up...

"You told me that a _year_ ago... I'm sorry but... You have to leave in 7 days, or else I will evict you." As SB gasped and buried his face with his hands, Rebecca comforted him...

"It's alright, everything will be alright." She whispered as she placed her groceries on the floor and hugged SB.

"B- but... Where am I gonna live... I don't know what am I suppose to do, Aunt..." He wrapped his arms around her before the two separated each other.

"I'm sorry, but If you wish... I could extend your eviction to 30 days and-" SB interrupted as he shook his head and replied...

"Fine... don't worry about me, I will leave. That's what Mom wants me to do all these years, right?"

"Find a job, and you will stay here. That's a promise you must keep." Rebecca kissed SB in the cheek before taking her groceries and parted ways.

"I will do, Aunty." SB waved goodbye as he walked towards the entrance door.

SB strolled down the sidewalk as he searched for anything to eat.

He stopped his tracks as he looks at a bench with leftover hotdogs and fries before looking left and right if everyone left it intentionally. He wasted no time as he walked over and grabbed the food and left.

Some eyes were on him as he took a small bite of the hotdog before accidentally bumping unto another stick figure.

"HEY- WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" The stranger looked at SB with anger as he pushed SB before speaking again...

"ARE YOU BLIND!? SPEAK UP, DORK!" The angered stranger clinched his fist as he stroke a punch unto SB's face before dropping unto the floor.

SB spat out blood as he stood up, dropping both of his food to the floor.

"Look, if you want to fight. Let's do it in another time, I'm not in the mood for babysitting." SB spoke back, as the stranger was enraged before charging to him.

Just before the stranger extended his arm unto SB's face, SB dodged the punch and kneed the stranger on the stomach as they spat out blood then flew back, hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry, but it's not worth being a jerk." SB stated as the stranger quickly stood up before coughing out blood.

"You are a strong kicker, eh? Let's see about that when you fight a strong puncher like me!" They shouted before punching SB in the face again.

SB stood back and carefully analyzed every move his opponent does.

The stranger threw punches over and over again but was blocked as SB uses his arms to take the punch.

SB's arms were getting weaker and weaker as time progresses, making the stranger in an advantage.

"DIE!" They spun their body around, winding up for a final punch.

The world quickly slowed down as SB predicts every action he must do in order to defeat the stranger.

SB swiftly dodges his opponent's attack before hitting them in the face with the knee.

The stranger was temporarily stunned before SB took the opportunity to head butt his opponent.

Surely, the stranger was knocked out as blood leaked out of his forehead.

He decides to just call it a day and just go back home.

* * *

SB walked silently as cars passed by him... when suddenly-

"HELP!" A shout was heard on his left, a dark hallway.

SB quickly turned around and completely ignored the cry for help.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE!" Another call SB heard made him more worried.

After having second thoughts, he ran towards the dark alleyway and searched for the victim.

Right before he took a turn, he sees male 2 figures pushing a female fox unto a wall before shouting...

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY OR YOUR DIGNITY!" The 2 robbers stated as SB quickly dashed towards one of them.

"What the-" one robber stated before getting kicked in the chest as he flew into an opposite wall.

"H- HEY! YOU WILL REGRE-" the other robber yelled as SB swiftly kicked him using both of his legs, and sounds of bones cracking satisfied SB as the 2 robbers were knocked out cold.

"Miss, are you-" SB was shocked as the female fox wrapped her arms around him, crying.

"T- thank you! I- I w-w-would have been r-robbed i-if you d-didn't-" The fox stuttered as SB rubbed the back of her head before speaking...

"Don't worry. I'm here to help... And it's pretty rare to see animals in the district of stick figures..." SB stated while the fox was still hugging him.

"I- I c- can't t-t-thank y-you en-enough..." She said as she lets go of her hug, reached down to her wallet and gave $100 to SB.

"W- WHAT!? THIS IS TOO MUCH! IT'S ENOUGH TO PAY MY MONTHLY RENT! T- THANK YOU!" SB quickly took the $1000 and hugged the fox back before letting go.

"Um, may I know your name... Sir?" the fox asked as she fiddles with her scarf. She wore a white college uniform and a violet scarf...

"Name's SB." He spoke as the fox greeted back...

"Ashley." She smiled as the two shook hands.

"I better get going, okay? We'll chat if we meet up again-"

"You look hurt! Look at your face!" Ashley pointed at as she rubbed SB's face, making him blush a little.

"L- Look, I appreciate your kindness and surely I still don't know you yet. I'm fine, really." SB scratched the back of his head as he pushes both of Ashley's hand out of his face.

"S- sorry..." Ashley looked down as SB chuckled, leaving her confused.

"Look, I am not the kind of guy who asks someone out but... Would you be okay if we... uh... eat lunch together?" SB looked away as Ashley noticed this, chuckling.

"I am more than happy to eat lunch with you, SB. We're friends now, right?"

SB almost regretted asking Ashley out, he isn't good with girls.

"Friends... I... I like the sound of that." The two walked side to side as they enjoyed themselves being together.

* * *

The sun was beaming upon SB and Ashley as they sat next to each other on a bench, holding ice cream.

"SB, you shouldn't buy me ice cream. I- I mean... I like vanilla, but It's fine-"

"Nah! You have given me the kindness no one has ever given me yet." SB stated as he licked his ice cream.

"We just met like an hour ago..." Ashley smiled as the two exchanged looks.

Unfortunately, SB's ice cream suddenly melted unto the ground.

"Oh crud..." SB sighed in disappointment.

"SB, you could have mine." Ashley offered him as they slowly twisted their bodies facing each other.

"Ashley... y- you wouldn't..." SB stuttered at his words as Ashley extended her hand forward, signaling SB to take her offer.

Not knowingly, SB held Ashley's ice cream while also grabbing hold unto her hand as well.

Strangely, the two didn't react. They both stared at each other as SB gulped in nervousness.

Ashley heavily blushed as she quickly let's go of her ice cream.

"Um... I- I better go! Sorry, SB." She quickly stood up before walking away from SB.

"Ashley!" He stood up, shocked by what happened.

Just as SB was about to chase her, he quickly stopped at his tracks.

"What am I doing..." SB threw the ice cream in the trashcan next to him before walking back home

* * *

He arrived at his apartment door, still remembering the orange eyes of Ashley before shaking his head and thought...

"There is no way that we will be together, It's gonna be weird having a stick figure and a fox being a thing..."

SB entered his apartment before sighing in exhaustion.

He quickly went to his bed and slept all afternoon...

* * *

SB's eyes opened as he sees nothing but a thick layer of fog around him. Disappointed, he was about to wake up, as small shards of cement appeared as it formed a disk platform.

"BOOM!" A huge explosion came upon his back as SB turned around.

"RUN!" Voices shouted around him as another explosion came.

SB frantically looks around as the fog slowly fades away.

A big castle in front of him was in flames, as well as houses around him.

"What the..." He slowly stepped back as a final explosion destroyed the castle completely.

"THE FUCK!?" SB shouted as screams came upon behind him.

"SOMEPONY, HELP!"

Without any hesitation, SB quickly turned around as dashed towards the shout of help.

He stopped his tracks, looking at the burning house.

"SOMEPONY! ANYPONY!"

"D- DON'T WORRY! STAY CALM AND-" SB quickly stepped aside as burning debris fell next to him.

SB dashed towards the entrance of the house, staying as low as possible.

"SHOUT WHERE YOU ARE!" He called, running up the staircase.

"LIVING ROOM!" A panicking reply as SB bashed open a door before looking up at the victim.

"Don't worry- Wait what..." He stuttered as he realized, he was talking to a pony... a god damn pony.

"T- Thank you! Now, let's get going!" The pony quickly suggested as the two dashed towards the exit.

"WATCH OUT!" SB shouted before pushing over the pony towards the exit as hot debris fell upon him...

Light flashes between his eyes before fading out.

* * *

SB opened his eyes right before his "dream" ended.

He seems to be standing on the circular platform from earlier.

As he turned around, he sees a familiar face.

"SB..." The glowing pony, Void calmy greeted.

"You... W- what was that...I- I want answers." He replied.

"But first, I must bring the others." She stated before sitting down at the floor.

"Who are these 'others'?" SB questioned.

"They are here."

A faint glow flashed on SB's right as a figure of an anthropomorphic fox appeared.

SB opened his eyes once the glow vanished, revealing to him that the fox was a female.

The fox fell to her knees, as SB ran towards her to catch the fox.

She wore a blue shirt underneath a sky blue long-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, a scarf, and some boots. SB gasped as he realized it was Ashley.

"Ashley? You okay?" He asked as the fox's eyes opened wide.

"W- who are you? Sorry... you're kinda blurry..." The fox's eyes were orange as SB replied...

"Welp, you are definitely okay." SB smiled as he carries Ashley on arms.

Ashley rubbed her eyes as she sees SB's blue sky eyes as the two stared each other before Ashley blushed, mouth gaped open and spoke.

"_SB!?_ W- where are we?" Ashley stated as she stood up from SB's arms before seeing a bright glowing pony.

"AHHHHH!" Ashley screamed, dashed behind SB as she cried softly.

"Ashley..." Void softly before continuing... "I am no harm to you and SB. Trust me, you are safe with me."

"I recommend trusting her, I have no idea what's bound to happen..." SB smiled.

Ashley slowly walked over to SB's side with worry on her eyes before nodding at Void.

"SB... Ashley... You two aren't gonna be the only ones going to work together." She stated, as another faint of white glow to his left flashed after the three covered their eyes as the glow shaped itself as a two-legged figure before it's glow fades, revealing a creature that is hairless all around its body, besides some hair on its head.

The new creature fell just like Ashley did earlier, as a small thud ended its fall.

"Ugh... W- where..." The creature stated tiringly, as he stood in front of us.

"Hello, Leo." Void stated as Leo didn't react at all.

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream, this is JUST A DREAM!" Leo shouted to himself before sitting at the floor, as Ashley's eyes showed more worry than earlier.

"Leo, was it? Look... I know that this looks like some fairy tale fantasy hybrid ass shit right now, but I reassure you- " SB was interrupted by Leo.

"You're just saying that to make me believe this isn't some weird dream." He replied as SB sighed and facepalms.

"Look, I don't care if you think this isn't real. Just listen closely to the pony on the platform." SB protested as the three faced the glowing pony.

"You three are Equestria's destiny, the core of friendship, and the-" Void was interrupted as SB stopped her.

"Hold up, Core of Friendship?" SB chuckled as he continued... "Look, if you think I'm gonna work with these weirdos... You're wrong..."

Leo clenched his fist before shouting... "WEIRDOS? I THINK YOU'RE THE WEIRD ONE! I CAN PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOUR TEETH WILL FALL OUT."

"Relax, monkey. I didn't mean-"

"Monkey?! Say that one more time and your white ass head will become a WHOOPEE CUSHION!" Leo stated as Ashley spoke out...

"G-Guys... Lets c-calm d-d-down..." Ashley stated as her face was filled with worry.

"I agree. Besides, I could just kick you once and you're out. We stick figures are known for strong legs." SB grinned, as he was clearly taller than Leo.

"Let's get this over with..." Leo calmed down as they faced the pony again.

"As I was saying... You three are the Core of Friendship, the three who surpassed evil. You three will depart to Equestria after I select your weapons according to your characteristics." Void stated as four glass containers appeared on the edges of the disk platform.

A Sword forged from Iridium with a sky blue crystal in the middle of its blade.

A Bow forged from Graphene and Metal, filled with warm colored textures and an orange diamond in its handle.

A Shield forged from the element 'Tungsten', with a green shard on the middle as the shield itself was shaped as a heater shield.

Lastly, A ring that was forged from Chromium that has a red small crystal on its one side.

"I CALL DIBS ON THE SWORD!" SB shouted as he dashed towards the Sword's glass container.

"W-what... NO FAIR!" Leo shouted before sighing.

"V- Void hasn't instructed us in what t- to do yet..." Ashley stuttered before fiddling with her scarf again. SB sighed as he walked back to his 'friends'.

"You three will specifically own one of these weapons to defend the land of Equestria." Void calmy instructed as she hovers above them before continuing...

"SB, you will wield the Sword. Leo, you will wield the Shield. And you, Ashley... You will wield the Bow..." Void stated as the two boys reacted...

"WHAT!" Leo shouted as SB shouted in joy as he walked over the Sword's glass container.

"I told ya... I call dibs..." SB shugged before crossing his arms.

Leo grunted as he and Ashley walked towards their weapons.

"Before I let you all wield your weapons, you all have certain Pro's and Cons..." Void spoke, leaving SB and Leo sighing in disappointment, buy Ashley was not reacting at all as she was still acting all shy.

"SB's sword cannot release it's true powers if his kindness isn't enough to power itself, but the sword wields great power too strong that it may destroy a continent. It depends on the amount of kindness you may insert to the sword." Void stated before facing SB.

SB sighed before speaking... "So, I need to be kind to unleash its power... great... just great..." Leo chuckled.

"Leo's shield repulses all attacks and can deflect all projectiles at will, but once you lie... Your shield will decrease it's powers unless you revert your lie."

SB covers his mouth as he laughed.

"So, I need to be truthful all the time? Better than this jerk after all..." Leo stated before Void walked over to Ashley's side.

"Your Bow can pierce through hard objects and grows in size depending on your fearlessness. The Bow's power has so much more, but it's yours to discover."

"W- what? I- I can't... I'm j- just too s- scared...I don't k- know what will-" Ashley panicked as Void slowly got closer to her as she stated...

"Don't worry, you are not alone. SB and Leo look fearless but deep down, they are scared too."

"R- Really?" Ashley stated before Void nodded as she looks at SB and Leo.

SB nodded as well, followed by Leo's nod.

"Well... what's your ring do, Void?" Leo asked before Void faced him.

"I am not coming with you." Void replied before Leo and SB shouted... "_WHAT!?_" In unison, while Ashley spoke up...

"Who will be the wielder?" She stated with fewer stutters.

"You three will decide it's wielder. As the ring's power is to enhance the wielder's physical, intellectual, and spiritual abilities if once equipped, but in order to grant its powers to the user... You three must have a friendly connection to the entity you think deserves."

"So what... We all must like the person who we think is capable to handle the ring's powers?" SB clarified as Void nodded before walking over to the ring's glass container.

Void's horn glowed brightly as all of the glass containers vanished, making the three having access to their weapons.

SB slowly reached out for the grip of the claymore as small sparks of electricity connected between his hand and the grip itself. As SB grabbed the claymore and raised it out of the podium, a beam of light from above smitten SB as the crystal of the claymore swiftly inhaled the beam of light.

As bolts of lightning struck the sword as It was being absorbed. SB's eyes glowed sky blue as his sword glowed as well before reverting back to normal.

"I feel... the same." SB proclaimed as he swung his sword left and right to feel it's weight.

"I guess it's my turn..." Leo stated as he grabbed the shield with both of his hands.

"Well, this is one heck of a dream... Here goes nothin'." He doubted as he inserted his left arm inside the shield's handle as neon colored specks of dust filled the platform then spiraled around Leo before going inside the green shard.

Leo's eyes glowed green as he held his shield high up before the glow vanished.

"I feel... like crap." Leo sighed as he expected to feel stronger.

"Ashley, It's your turn." Void spoke as Ashley turned to her weapon.

"I... I just can't!" Ashley fell to her knees and cried before continuing- "I c-couldn't just leave my loved ones in my world..."

Void sighed as she stated...

"I've been searching the perfect creatures to handle the three core elements of friendship, I hope you understand that once you have departed to Equestria, you may never come back to your world."

"WHAT!?" Leo, SB, and Ashley shouted in unison before Void replying...

"Haven't I told you three already?"

The three shook there heads before Void facepalms herself.

"Fine, if you don't want. Then be it... But if you change your minds, here... Take one... All of you."

Void handed out three glowing pills as the three took one rach before continuing...

"Drink this pill before it hits the 60th minute, you may bring what you wish to be in your journey but it's your choice." Void stated as her horn glowed brighter than the sun itself.

* * *

SB jolted back awake right after Void's horn brought them back to reality, looking at the clock, it was 1:20 PM.

He looked at his right hand and saw a glowing pill before placing it at his desk.

He quickly stood up and took a shoulder bag out of his shelf.

SB stuffed his bag filled with his laptop, chargers, phone, aviator glasses, a jacket, and his small watch that was given by his mom before she passed away.

He wrapped the bag over his shoulder and took the pill and a glass of water.

As was about to place the pill inside his mouth, he stopped, having second thoughts as he looked around his apartment.

Pictures and memorabilia brought him the memories he has created in this world.

He slowly placed the pill aside as he walked over a picture frame of his mom, carrying a baby with bright blue eyes.

"Mom..." SB whispered... "What kind of fate is this... But I will be the hero Void was talking about..."

He took a deep breath as he took a backpack out of his closet and stuffed all of his items inside, leaving just empty shelves.

Just after SB zipped his bag before hearing 3 knocks at his apartment door.

"SB? What's with the noises in there?" A familiar voice SB noticed as he unlocks the door, revealing his Aunt Rebecca with worry on her face.

"Aunt, I have found a to live place now!" SB joyfully stated as her Aunt's face smiles with glee before the two hugged each other.

"SB! I'm so glad! Are you already set up to go? Where's your new apartment?" Rebecca asked SB as he nodded.

"It's a surprise. Here, I have $250. It's nearly enough to pay my rent." He offered as was about to reach over his wallet but his Aunt spoke up.

"Keep it, I know that you will need it..." She smiled as they both hugged.

"What time is it?" SB asked as Rebecca replied...

"2:18. Why?" SB quickly panicked as he quickly grabbed a cup and filled with its water before grabbing the glowing pill.

"Um... SB? What are you..." Rebecca stated as she was pushed out of his room before SB shutting the door on her.

"Aunt Rebecca... I'm sorry! GOODBYE!" SB shouted as he drank the pill before opening his window and wrapping his arm around his backpack, closed both of his eyes, waiting for something to happen.

As SB peaked his surroundings, he was still in his room then sighed with disappointment.


	2. Departure

Void was sitting silently in the disk platform, worried that the three will never come back from what she had said...

She sighed as she stood up from her 4 hoofs and walked over the edge of the platform, looking at the dark void beyond.

"I guess there is no such thing as the Cores of Friendship anymore... I suppose it's the end of my mission." Void sighed as she turned around with sadness in her eyes.

Fortunately, a bright aura shined behind Void as a figure of a fox slowly descended to the platform before reverting back to normal.

"Ashley? Have you changed your mind?" Void asked as she walked closer.

"No, I- I made up my mind," Ashley replied before showing Void her Shoulder Bag before continuing...

"It's colder than it used to be. I guess it's different than a dream..."

As moments of silence, Void spoke up...

"Why did you come back?" Before Ashley replied...

"I don't have that many friends back at my world." Void smiled as Ashley took out a small pony plush toy from her bag and offered it to Void.

"W- What? No... I shouldn't." Void blushed as Ashley smile back as she said...

"I- I insist. I thank you for letting me in this mission..."

Void held the plush toy as she hugged it with her forelegs.

"Ashley... I haven't been given a gift for... centuries..."

Ashley gasped as she asked...

"How long have you've been here?" She stated as Void's cheek rolled a tear.

"Longer than you..." Void's aura faded as Ashley's eyes widen, revealing the Void's true self.

The void was an orange pony with bright white eyes and red curly mane with her cutie mark being an eagle spreading its wings outward and sword crossing each other on the back.

"V- Void... I'm sorry..." Ashley frowned as she kneeled down, looking at Void's eyes.

"It's not your fault, Ashley. I was born like this." Void smiled as she cried while wrapping her forelegs around Ashley.

"No problem, friend." She replied as the two embraced each other for quite a while before ending the hug.

"I am thankful for your kindness." Void rubbed her tears as her aura glowed back up again before making her plush toy fade in ashes, flowing with the wind.

"W- What d- did you do?" Ashley stuttered as Void smiled back before responding...

"I kept it in my room. Thank you for your offering, and that's one reason I chose you than the others."

The two stood up before Ashley fiddled with her scarf as she looked down at the floor and back up to Void.

"How m... many minutes are left until the 60th-minute hits?" Ashley asked.

"It has only been 50 minutes, leaving with 10 minutes. I hope the other two will come along with you." Void frowned, not knowing what to do if they refused to come back.

Void sat down in front of Ashley before the two sat down together on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Void asked with a sad tone.

"I- I am! As you said earlier that I- I need to be fearless, so I am gonna be one!" Ashley smiled before Void smiled.

"Well, I suppose this is the first step in being fearless." Void responded before Ashley nodded as the two stayed in silent.

Void notices that Ashley's face was filled with sorrow and pain, gripping her scarf and eyes at the floor. She was hurt, having no friends at all struck her way of living life.

Void herself was friendless, she can relate to Ashley. She sighed before looking at Ashley's sad face before looking at the ground.

Void decides to give Ashley a gift as she spawned in a small bracelet unto her left foreleg before walking up to Ashley.

"Ashley... I have something for you." Void spoke as Ashley turned at Void as she gasped at the offering Void has made.

"I- I can't take this..." Ashley quickly responded as Void ascended from the ground and leveled with Ashley's face.

"This is to show my gratitude for your kind-heartedness, as I wish you the best of luck once you are in combat. This necklace was given to me while I visited Equestria, given to me by Celestia. She gave this to me after I helped her upon troubles and problems, and I honestly hope that you may keep it to yourself. Celestia may not recognize me, but this necklace will do the trick. Here, have this as a token of my gratitude." Void smiled as she wrapped the necklace around Ashley's neck before locking it on the place.

Ashley inspected the necklace as there were 3 colored gems attached to its front. A blue, yellow, and green ones, representing the 3 core friendships.

"I... I can't thank you enough..." Ashley whispered with joy in her face.

Suddenly, a bright figure appeared above Void and Ashley as it descended upon the floor as a familiar voice came upon the figure...

"I guess this isn't a dream, huh? Holy damn It's cold here..." Leo chuckled as Void sighed in relief before speaking...

"I am glad to see you two here. I just hope SB is willing to protect Equestria from the growing evil."

Leo placed his backpack on the floor as he rubbed his chin before asking...

"What's this growing evil you're talking about?" He crossed his arms as Ashley turned her head at Void, listening to whatever she says.

"We are dealing with my brother. He thinks friendship is the cause of our mother's death. We need to-" Void was interrupted as Ashley decided to speak up...

"F- Friendship that caused death?" She stuttered before Void nodded and replying...

"I don't wish to explain what happened further. My brother will send his champion to Equestria, and I know that they will strike tomorrow evening."

Leo scratched his head as he asked... "We don't have any time to practice our skills in using our weapons yet..." As Void smiled as she explained...

"The crystals that are connected to your weapon will guide you. It will show you it's true potential during combat. Since the crystal is now connected to your body, it will help you move during combat as well."

Ashley sighed in relief as she heard that the crystals help your movement during a fight. Leo sighed as well before sitting down at the floor.

"How many minutes are left?" He asked the two females before Void answered.

"3..." Void sighed in disappointment as he sat down in defeat.

"I hope SB comes before time runs out..." Ashley stated nervously as Leo grunted before replying...

"Let's face it, he's a dork and I am 100% sure he isn't coming back."

Ashley stood straight up as she walked over Leo and stated...

"He's not a dork! He is friendly and is willing to help others in need! Even if he ends his own life!" Ashley shouted as she defended SB's dignity before Leo protesting that...

"Ash, I know that you are kind. You can drop that act now and agree with me!" He stated as Ashley replied...

"Don't 'ASH' me! You're just jealous that he gets to be the center of-"

Unfortunately, Leo pushed Ashley as he shouted in anger and stomped his foot at the ground.

Void managed to catch Ashley before she hits the floor.

Leo sigh as he sat at the floor in anger.

Void looked at Ashley as she nodded before trotting next to Leo.

"Go away," Leo stated as he wiped his tears and buried his face into his arms.

"Leo, I get that you're mad for being homeless. But I assure you, always smile and be positive. Not all of your wishes are going to be true." She explained as Leo faced Ashley, with dried tears on his cheeks.

"I... I'm sorry for pushing you Ashley, I will never do that... Again..." Leo slowly stood up as he dusted off his pants before facing Ashley.

"Leo, all of us makes mistakes, and I accept your apology. Hug?" Ashley grew more confident after she was chosen as the core of kindness.

The two wrapped their arms around each other before letting go, as Ashley asked Void how many minutes is left for SB to join.

"30 seconds..." Void looked at the floor before Ashley and Leo do as well...

All hopes were lost as the three lowered their heads, as they waited for the last seconds to finish.

Fortunately, in the last few seconds, a bright blue aura glowed above the three before hearing a happy familiar voice...

"HI! IM BACK" SB shouted as he slowly descended while carrying a backpack and a shoulder bag.

"SB!" The three shouted in unison before Ashley and Leo dashed towards him as they group hugged.

"I thought you were never coming back!" Void said with glee as she walked over SB before letting go of their hug.

"I thought as well! But thank YOU for this opportunity for me to explore other realms!" SB smiled as Leo replied...

"You were like... 15 seconds before the clock hits its the 60th-minute!"

"I'm just glad you came!" Ashley smiled before a confident smile grew on SB's face.

"I was worried that I may never come here again and see all of my new friends." He stated as the three formed a group hug before letting go.

"Let's do this thing! I'M PUMPED UP!" Leo shouted as the three core's of friendship circled around Void as her horn shined before giving the three their respective weapons as she spoke.

"Before you all depart, you all shall name the weapons of your choice."

SB spoke first before rising his sword...

"THE SWORD OF VALOR!" A smile grew on SB's face as bolts of lightning from above struck the blade before stopping.

Leo nodded at SB as he raised his Shield and shouted...

"THE PEACEKEEPER!" As shards of green glass appeared at Leo's shield before vanishing again.

Ashley sighed during a smile as she raised her bow upwards before shouting...

"THE SHOOTING STAR!" She shouted as orange glowing rings moved around her bow before realizing...

"Wait... How about my arrows?" She asked as Void answered.

"Just pull the string and an energy arrow will be summoned." As Ashley does what she was told, an arrow with orange aura was instantly summoned between two of her hands as she shot it into the sky.

"Wow... It means... I HAVE UNLIMITED ARROWS!?" Ashley jumped with glee as her bow grew slightly in size as the three cores

of friendship faced Void before she lifted the 4th weapon, a ring, to SB before stating...

"You are the holder of the ring of connection, find it's wielder and make me proud." Void stated as SB held his hand before Void placing the ring on his palm.

"How about you? Will we ever see you again?" Ashley spoke as Void smiled before replying...

"I will be always with you... Now... It is time." She trotted towards the middle of the disk platform as her horn glowed brighter than anything they have ever seen before she started rhyming.

"GIVE US WAY TO LAND BEYOND.

KINDNESS, POWER, AND FEARLESS AS BOND.

EQUESTRIA WE FEND FROM EVIL WE STRIKE, HELP THESE HEROES GIVING ENDLESS MIGHT!" Void shouted as a beam of light shot high up to the sky before 3 separate beams of light shot back unto the platform, each representing their unique color. An orange, sky blue, and neon green beams.

"SB, Leo, and Ashley." Void caught their attention as the three walked over Void before continuing.

"You three will be my champions from here on out. I will be responsible for any death. And please do not reveal yourselves yet, wait for the right time."

The three looked at each other as they grouped hugged with Void as she blushed with happiness.

"Now go, take your things and be careful." She let go of the hug as the three carried their bags before standing in front of the glowing beams.

"SAYONARA, DUDES!" Leo shouted as he jumped to the beam before disappearing.

"See ya on the other side, Ashley," SB stated as he jumped unto his beam before disappearing as well.

Ashley stood there, looking at her beam.

"Go ahead now, Ashley." Void stated as she felt someone was hugging her.

"I hope we will meet again..." Ashley stated as she ended their embrace before jumping unto the beam.

Just before the three left Void, she sighed as she teleported out of the disk platform.

She opened her eyes to see her room, looks like an ordinary room... Sun shined through her window, as she trotted over her desk and wrote on her journal with a pencil using her magic...

"Day 367192,

Today, I have chosen my champions. I am willing to defeat my elder brother and end evil once and for all. A stick figure by the name of Sean Benjamin, A human by the name of Leo Prince, and a kind fox by the name of Ashley Luen. I am glad to see these three accepting such a challenge that I once accepted when I was a little more. My role as the last Core of Friendship will end eventually. I will remember my last moments as a Celestial Pony, and being the last pony of their kind. May luck bless this with strength."

* * *

**_SB's PoV_**

As faint sounds of wind and shuffling grass, I decided to rest for a while and appreciate the pleasant sounds of nature.

I slowly lifted myself before standing up while keeping my eyes shut tight, then carefully opened my eyes.

"It's kinda dark out today... I'm in a forest? Where am I... Where are my friends!? What the f-" I was interrupted as a loud flash of lightning struck me before I could finish.

I kneeled unto the ground as a grip on my right hand felt familiar. It was my sword, randomly sparking electricity as I slowly swung it around as trails of light flow behind.

"This... Is the coolest thing that ever happened to me." I whispered as took my bags and left quickly as possible.

The sounds of me stepping on grass was one of my favorite things to hear when I was young since cities started to pollute my world. Likely got the chance to walk on nature's creations.

As time passed, I was still walking before my stomach began to rumble.

"Jesus... Now it's not the time." I complained before continued walking.

I walked the forest floor for quite some time now, still no sign of life but for me... as the sounds of rustling came behind me, holding my sword tightly as I suspect an attack.

Just before I turned around, a wolf that was made of wood jumped at me as my reflexes said kick the wolf as I sent it flying into a tree.

"A wolf made of logs and twigs... how scary..." I whispered as my sword's aura slowly weakened, realizing that my kindness has slowly decayed.

I facepalmed myself as the wolf stood on its legs as it came back charging at me.

Sighing, I suddenly thrust my sword onto the wolf, swiping it leftward as I hear cries from the wolf before it's logs and twigs finally fell to the floor.

I gave a stern look to my sword as it's aura faded, making my sword looking normal. I continued my venture to the forest as I remembered the Void's words...

A sword that is activated by kindness? Yeah right... I should have picked the bow in the first place...

Looking around the forest, trying to find food. I stumbled upon a small cottage near the end of the forest, as it's windows lit from inside before a figure of a pony walked passed the window.

"I better hope they are friendly or anything..." I thought to myself, walking towards the cottage doors before hesitating in knocking.

As I sighed in a sad tone, I knocked on the door three times before saying...

"Um, anybody home?" As sounds of clops can be heard behind the door as It opened.

"I am willing to-" I stopped before realizing that I was talking to nobody.

Before looking left and right, I then looked down as I saw a yellow pegasus mare with her pink mane, looked up right at me as I sensed fear on her eyes before looking at the sword I was holding.

"Hey, I was just wondering- OW!" The door quickly shut as it faces planted me before I fell to the ground.

"Jeez... Fine..." I whispered, sighing in frustration as the pony shouted behind the door...

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

As I grinned from her reply, I stated... "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted a place to..."

My voice trailed off to nothing as I sighed before walking away from the cottage.

I didn't walk that far away from the cottage as I just rested myself behind a tree which is near enough to see the view of it.

I placed my bags behind my head while figuring out how to despawn my sword.

Quickly gave up, placing it behind my bag before pulling out my phone.

"No reception... No entertainment..." I muttered before tapping the camera app, point it to the sky where the cottage and the moon were on the screen as I took the shot before resting my phone unto my chest.

I looked at the night sky, wondering in what lies ahead. Closing my eyes as sounds of calming wind made a smile in my face as I whispered goodnight unto the night sky.

* * *

**_Ashley's PoV_**

Darkness is all I can see... numb, scared, and alone...

Tried to move my body, but it feels like something is keeping them from responding.

Fortunately, I felt a breeze. A moment where I felt the grass between my fingers as the familiar dirt smell.

Slowly opened my eyes, inspecting my surroundings. I'm... in a forest? Not a big fan of nature but also not a big fan of being a hater.

It was also night time. Thankfully, I adjusted my eyes as my night vision started to kick in.

I stood up slowly before shouting in pain, kneeling down again as pain from my right leg causing me to grind my teeth.

I crawled over to my shoulder bag, pulling out my phone before seeing no reception.

"I'm so screwed..." I whispered before attempting to stand up slowly as possible.

Surprised, I manage to stand with one leg as I took my shoulder bag and wrapping it around my shoulder before hopping my way through the forest.

Suddenly, as I looked down my left arm, a red ring moving up and down, as a familiar bow immediately spawns on my hand.

"I- It's my bow!" I smiled before it slightly shrunk in size before realizing...

"N- No! Don't do this to me, bow!" It shrank in size.

My bow was now as long as my entire arm as I sighed, composing myself...

"I can do this... Just believe...Just... Believe..." I continued as my bow slowly adjusted it's size before stopping, making the bow's weight and size more comfortable.

"I just need to be tough... I just need to be- AHHHHH!" A loud lightning bolt echoed the forest, making me jump in fear while my bow shrunk immediately.

"W- why is my life like this..." I slowly kneeled down, grabbing my bow as I sighed.

"I have leg pain and a bow that tells me to quit being a scaredy cat. I'm too weak..." I sat down it defeat before continuing...

"I shouldn't have been one of the cores of friendship..." I rubbed my cheek as tears started dropping to my scarf before lying down, my shoulder back as my pillow and my bow on my right.

I glared at the night sky, twinkling stars and trails of shooting stars... oh what wonderful night we have today...

I gently closed my eyes as the beautiful sounds of ambient wind soothened my emotion as I went to sleep...

* * *

**_Next Morning, Celestia_** **_PoV_**

I walked the castle halls next to my sister, tempting to share the vision I have seen earlier.

"Sister, is something wrong?" Luna asked me as I sighed, replying...

"Do you remember the old legend you always wish to happen?" I asked her as we both stopped walking before she faced me, nodding.

"The Legend of the three Cores of Friendship? It has been so long since I last thought about it-" Luna stopped as her eyes widen when the realization hits her before replying back...

"Wait... Is this about the vision you had earlier? Is the legend... REAL!?" She shouted in glee as I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Now, now. We don't know who it is yet. That's why I'm sending Twilight and her friends to search for these Cores." I stated as Luna and I continued walking the halls, can't stop noticing her huge smile on her face.

* * *

**_SB's PoV_**

A familiar breeze of wind flew to my body as I rubbed my eyes, followed by a groan.

Slowly opened my eyes as the bright sun shined down as I stood up before stretching my arms.

I took my backpack and shoulder bag before grabbing my sword, sighing in relief that no one stole it while I was asleep.

"I need to eat something... anything at least..." I stated before looking towards the cottage.

Regretting what I was about to do, I walked over the cottage window as I peaked on who's inside.

"No sigh of the yellow pony... She might be sleeping, but I would rather take some food than die from starving..." I thought to myself as I dropped both my bags behind a bush next to me as I slowly opened the window doors.

The sound of creaking wood made me nervous.

"This is gonna be sketchy..." I whispered as I lifted one leg through the window before stepping in the other leg quietly.

I looked over my surroundings, tippy-toed my way through the kitchen.

As I was about to get through the living room, sounds of clopping are heard upstairs as I instantly panicked.

I opened one of the kitchen cabinets as I entered before silently closing the door.

I could hear hoof steps near me as I held my breath as long as possible before hearing...

"I don't remember opening this window." a soothing voice stated as sounds of windows getting shut.

Panicking, I gripped my sword as I prayed to not be seen.

The sounds of clopping got louder and louder at the point where I could see a figure between the cracks of the cabinet doors.

It was the pony who slammed the door to my face, and how god damn beautiful was her mane.

After adjusting my position, I accidentally bumped my head underneath the counter.

"S- SHIT!" I whispered as I rubbed my head before sighing.

"W- WHO'S THERE!?" The yellow mare shouted as I sighed, slowly opened the cabinet before standing up.

"H- hey..." I frowned in embarrassment, kneeling down to level with her blue eyes.

"I- It's you..." She slowly backed up as I looked down to the wooden floor before apologizing...

"Look, I'm sorry that I entered your house without your permission. I'm just hungry, at the point where I would steal for food. I will go now." I stood up as I walked towards the front door before hearing a reply...

"You can stay. I am having breakfast, and it would be nice to have some... one... to talk to." I looked back to see her smile, as I turned around with sorrow in my eyes.

"I don't want to be a burden..." I placed my hand unto the doorknob as the yellow pony replied back...

"Don't worry, I would love to know more about you. I haven't seen anything like you before." the voice of hers truly calmed me down as I kneeled in front of her, offering a handshake before I stated...

"Name's SB."

"Fluttershy," she stated as we both shook... hoof/hands before my sword slightly glowed.


	3. Roam

**Leo's POV...**

I instantly jolted awake, sitting at the forest floor before slowly standing up.

"W- where... am I?" I whispered as the sun beamed upon me, looking at my surroundings before taking my cellphone out of my pocket. I wasn't carrying that much, all I had was my wallet, swiss army knife, a pair of fingerless leather gloves and my phone...

"Dang... No reception... I hope my friends are safe..." Putting away my phone as I randomly chose a pathway before walking.

The sounds of me walking over grass gave old memories back when I was a kid. My mom used to prepare picnics for Dad and I, her food was the best.

My stomach rumbled before slowly speed up my pace on finding food.

Frantically looking around, I glanced over a... farm? With a big land of apple trees.

"Ugh... I suppose it's not bad to just take one apple... or more." I thought to myself as I quickly jumped over a fence and approached the nearest tree.

"Okay... You can do this, Leo." I stated to myself as I tried to climb the tree before falling to the ground with a thud.

"Crap..." I grunted before climbing the tree again but failed afterward with another thud.

"Darn... I guess I have one choice left..." I Whispered, slowly standing up as I aligned my position before kicking the tree as hard as I could.

Slowly retracting my leg, I slowly sat down in pain as few apples fell from the tree.

"Ugh... It's worth it..." I stated, carrying the apples on my arms.

Inspecting an apple, it was clean as water can be.

As I was about to take a bite to an apple before I heard clopping behind me.

"You shouldn't steal, ya' know..." a female voice with a southern accent stated behind.

"Uh... I can explain..." I slowly turned around and see an orange pony with an yellow mane, wearing some sort of cowgirl hat or something...

She was as tall as my shoulder. Her green eyes stood out the most.

"Erm, What are ya anyway? Ah've never seen a creature like you before..." She questioned me as I casually planned my escape.

"I'm an...uh..." CRAP, I FORGOT THAT I CANNOT LIE... "I'm a human..." I stated as she replied with confusion in her face before I continued...

"Well, It's nice meeting you. I better go... BYE!" I dashed past her as she shouted...

"Hey! Ya ain't stealin' from our farm and gettin' away from it!" As she chased me.

As I ran towards a nearby village, a green shard appeared on my right hand before duplicating.

"What the..." I thought as the shards constructed itself to a familiar shield before accidentally dropping all the apples I was carrying, feeling a slight speeding up on my legs, green trail behind me as well.

This cowgirl... or mare was chasing me like no tomorrow as eyes of ponies were on me.

"YA CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" The orange pony shouted as she gets closer and closer to me.

I sighed in frustration as I suddenly stopped on my tracks while bashing my shield unto the pony chasing me.

She suddenly was sent flying before hitting the ground as my shield sent a powerful force field to reflect/deflect anything.

"What in tarnation..." I heard her whispered, eyes wide open as ponies gathered around me before running away again.

After running for minutes, I hid behind a bush before resting my body from that god damn marathon...

"Holy hell, where even is my friends..." I whispered as I peeked over the bush, watching the ponies trotting pass me.

"I hope there is some kind of library, the librarian will give me the answers in what the fuck this place is." I proposed to myself as I casually walked over a stallion and asked if there was a library.

"Oh, I dont know since I'm not a book lover. I'm sure twilight sparkle is present somewhere here. You may ask her for directions." He casually stated before trotting away.

I'm surprised that he wasn't shocked by what I am.

I kept on looking around as I see a huge tree on view.

"Is that... made of gems?!" My face was left in awe before dashing to the direction of the gem tree.

"I can't believe someone would actually set this whole thing up..." I whispered, looking at the huge gem tree at my front.

After checking if nobody was nearby me, I quickly dashed towards it's front doors before entering.

"Phew! I hope nobody saw that..." As I regained my composure, walking around the huge room, seems like a throne room.

"I hope I'm not intruding. There are so many doors!" I throught to myself.

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo!" Pointing at a door, I slowly gathered my vigilance.

Walking towards the door before opening, revealing a huge library of books... literally a huge amount.

"This place is not actually that bad for a tree library." I was not exaggerating, the shelves are alphabetically ordered, the place is clean as well! Someone really outdid themselves.

Walking over one of the shelves, I took a book labeled- "Creatures of Equestria"... What a creative name for a book...

I searched the letter H, where the only thing that starts with that letter was... " Hippogriffs", no Humans whatsoever...

"I guess humans aren't even a thing here, how about stick figures?" I whispered as I searched the book.

Nothing as well, I am quite disappointed that we are the only creatures existing here. But also awesome that we get to be the only ones here.

As I returned the book to its place before looking around the library, slowly removing the shield from my arm, gently placing it against the wall before it suddenly hovered in place.

I took a book out of the shelf as the title reads- "Legends of Equ-" Okay, these book titles sucks... BIG TIME...

Flipping over pages, I stumbled upon a familiar name...

'Core of Friendship..." I whispered, browsing the description.

"The story of three core elements of friendship that wields weapons that require certain skills to portray the true meaning of connectivity."

Flipping to the next page, scribbles of three different symbols were drawn upon the page, as I read...

"The Eyes of the Fearless..." It reads, as a scribble of an eye in the middle of a circle...

"Portraying the fearlessness of one to another, willing to show bravery and courage during combat for their loved one's lives. The ability to sense fear and to manipulate the weapon's size and power."

I moved on to the next symbol...

"The Mind of the Truthful..." It reads, as a scribble of a 4 pointed star, behind it is 4 dots connected to one another...

"Symbolizing the ideal truthfulness of one to the other. The ability to enhance their charisma and public speaking."

Huh... I guess mine wasn't bad after all... Moving on...

"The Heart of the Kindness" it reads, as a scribble of two swords crossing each other, behind a eagle spreading its wings...

"The main core of friendship and connectivity, the idol of the kind and the selflessness. The ability to manipulate lightning and to give out kindness to whom the wielder wishes."

SB's lucky, he gets to be Thor... but bootleg version...

Something is telling me that I should really get out of this place, which I really did.

Without thinking, I dashed out the exit, running out with the book in my hand...

* * *

**Twilight's PoV...**

"Core of Friendship? I've never heard about this legend. And it says here that it depicts three types of weapons... a sword, shield, and a bow." I stated before handing the scroll to spike as he replied.

"Me neither. And it says here that we should search for them as well..."

"I know that I have a book of old legends of Equestria, I just forgot where did I last put it..." I trotted towards Spike.

"Twilight, don't worry about it. Just in the name of the legend, I think they will be fine to hang around with." Spike spoke as he walked over to my side.

"I guess you're right... I should share this to all of my friends, they might know more than I do." I decided to find the book first in my library as we arrived.

Spike first entered the library as we both entered.

"I hope we could find these 'cores' and-" Spike stopped as I looked where he was looking.

I gasped, a shield covered with layers of gems and crystals, hovering before us.

"T- Twilight... That shield... I think it's one of the weapons Princess Celestia was talking about... It's so... delicious..." Spike slowly walked towards the shield as I followed suit.

"How did this get here... Don't touch it" I spoke, circling around the shield.

"We should notify the Princesses" Spike stated as he popped up a scroll and a quill, awaiting my response.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am to inform you that we discovered a shield hovering inside the library of my castle. I am wondering if you sent this without notice, and we are thankful if you respond as soon as possible. Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled the scroll as he exhaled out fire, the scroll later became specks of dust and was on it's way to Princess Celestia.

"Twilight, don't you think the wielder of the shield just forgot to bring it with them?" Spike spoke up.

"We aren't sure yet if it belongs to the-" I stopped as Spike kneeled to the ground before puking out a scroll.

Spike immediately opens it as he reads...

"The shield belongs to one of the Core's if it has a crystal in the middle. If so, find the wielder of the shield and do not harm them in any way possible. We may require their alliance."

"Alliance? Princess Celestia must know more of this legend than all of us." I replied, trotting up to the hovering shield.

"There must be a deeper meaning behind Celestia's request for their alliance. Maybe the Cores of Friendship has more to it than meets the eye..." Spike responded, rolling the scroll back.

I shined my horn, carrying the shield with my magic as the two of us went out in search of the wielder.

* * *

**Ashley's PoV...**

The familiar sounds of wind, and the grass floor brushes against my body.

I rubbed my eyes before opening them. The view of the forest never gets old.

Yawning, I stood up from my slumber, grabbing my shoulder bag from the floor before wearing them.

I then kneeled down, grabbing my bow as it slightly shrunk in size.

Looking around my surroundings, I held my bow's handle tight as it slightly shrunk again.

Pulling out my phone as I used the reflection as my mirror.

"I look horrible... like a zombie." I thought to myself, returning my phone unto my pockets before starting to walk.

My stomach grumbles, notifying me to start finding food. Immediately, I looked at the grass floor as footsteps were marked.

SB or Leo must have walked here... or is it... Ugh, I hate second thoughts...

Seconds passed, as I decided to follow the footsteps.

As I followed, a land of apple trees was on my sight as I ran towards the gate.

"Erm, I shouldn't steal one... Somebody took the time to plant them all..." I whispered to myself as I walked next to the fence before reaching the entrance of the farm.

Looking up to a sign that has an apple cut out on it, as I proceed to enter.

I looked back as faint clops were heard from behind.

It was an orange mare with her yellow mane, wearing a western hat it seems. She was a little dusty, and she looks kinda angry.

The orange mare stopped at her tracks as she stated...

"What can I get for ya'?" In a southern accent and a frustrated tone, I replied...

"Is something wrong? I can help you with that..."

She looked up with her green eyes to mine, as she spoke...

"Some creature stole my apples... It is shaped like you but without any fur... Except for the head."

My ears perked up as I smiled before replying...

"D- do you know where they went? I'm sorry if I ask too much."

"Aw shucks, don't worry about it sugarcube. And to answer your question, they went that way." She pointed out the direction.

I nodded as I waved goodbye to her, running towards the path she pointed.

After trying to search for Leo, I quickly got tired and decided to go for a snack.

I looked to my left, a house that looks like a gingerbread house...I think...

After opening the door, I gazed upon the room as It was themed like a candy store...

I walked over the counter and... no one... no one was there.

Was the store closed? I think someone forgot to put up the 'closed' sign...

Looking at the counter, a service bell was placed there. I pushed its button as the sound of the bell gave me a sense of happiness.

"HELLO!" A pink mare greeted at my face as I suddenly jumped in fear, causing me to throw my bow up to the air, which in fact shrunk because of my great act of being fearless.

I fell to the floor, as well as the bow as the pink mare smiled in glee as she stated...

"Helloareyounewhereiveneverseenacreaturelikeyoubeforedoyoulikepartiescauseilikeparties!" She shouted as I slowly stood up and grabbing my bow.

"L- look, I just want a snack... Any snack..." I stated with a sad tone as the pink mare jumped over the counter and handed me a cupcake.

"Here! This one's on me, sorry if I scared you." She smiled as I took the cupcake.

"W- what's your name?" I spoke before taking a bite from the cupcake.

"I am Pinkie Pie! You areeeeee~?" She greeted as I swallowed, replying...

"Ashley... Ashley Luen..." taking another bite.

"That's a nice name for a... Erm... fox?" She stated as I nodded.

"T- thank you... H- here..." I placed the cupcake on a table as I took out my wallet and-

"Wait, where's my money..." I thought to myself as my dollars was replaced by golden coins...

I offered Pinkie 5 coins, shaking her head as she spoke.

"The cupcake's for free, you seem like a nice creature to have around with." Pinkie complimented as I placed the coins on the table and taking the cupcake.

"It's fine... I got to go..." I smiled, as she smiled back before exiting the room and went back unto looking for Leo... and SB...

* * *

**SB's PoV...**

The yellow pegasus and I were sitting down on the floor as I stated...

"So, let me get this straight..." I took a bite of an apple before continuing...

"Cutie marks are like tattoos for ponies to indicate their talents?"

The yellow pegasus, named Fluttershy, nodded as she answered...

"It will take time to have a cutie mark, you just need time to discover what you're good at."

"I am quite interested in hearing more... but I should better get going after finishing this one last apple." I said.

"If you won't mind me asking... Where are you from?" Fluttershy's voice calms me as I answered...

"Planet of Ichor, The Unity Federation District. A war that spits the district into two, The Southern District, it's where I was born and raised, the place where crime rates are decreasing every day. and the Northern District, it's the opposite of the southern district..."

Frowning, I finally bit the last part of the apple before placing to the table.

"I'm sorry..." Fluttershy walked towards me as she placed her hoof above my hand.

"Don't be. War... war never changes..." I blankly spoke, grabbing my sword beside me before standing up.

Fluttershy's height was as tall as my elbows. Quite surprising, since Leo's height was between my shoulder and neck.

"SB... Where are you going?" Fluttershy stated with a worrying tone.

"Nowhere." I answered as I opened the door out before Fluttershy suddenly spoke...

"I really like your company."

I stopped, looking at Fluttershy.

"Well, I will stop by if I am free." I walked out of the cottage, waving goodbye to her.

I stopped at my tracks as I immediately remembered...

"I left my god damn stuff at the bush next to the god damn cottage..." sighing in embarrassment, I quickly returned to Fluttershy's cottage and searched the bushes.

I saw my stuff and quickly grabbing all of it before running towards the path to the nearby village.

* * *

**Leo's PoV...**

"Shit, shit, shit... SHIT!" I shouted in frustration while hiding behind a house.

"I can't believe I left my shield at the library..."

The frustration consumed me as I stomped the ground several times before leaning against the house wall.

"This is unbelievable..." I whispered as I sighed before sliding unto the floor.

Facepalming myself, I took out my phone and tapped the camera application.

Standing up from the glass floor, I positioned the shot before taking the picture.

"At least I get to have a free vacation." I whispered before putting my phone back to my pocket.

"It's hopeless... It's hopeless... Why did I asked directions to their library... I'm so doomed, what will Void say about this... Oh no, it's a mistake being here..." I paced around as I rubbed my chin in deep thought.

"I need to get my shield and get it back..."

I peeked around the corner before seeing my shield, getting carried by a small purple dragon... following a... lavender alicorn?

Their not that far, they are like... few feet away... and they are actually coming my way.

The alicorn's mane was just three palettes of color, as well as a tattoo on her flank, which was 6 Pointed Star. The dragon has wings... small wings, he seems kind enough to carry the weight of the shield...

"GRRRRR, UGH! IM SO STUPID!" I whispered to myself with frustration, banging my head against the wall.

I slowly hid behind a bush as soon as I heard conversations from the two while passing by...

"Who do you think own this?" A young male voice asked as a feminine voice replied...

"I'm guessing from another creature, Spike. Whatever they are, we must accept them any way possible."

The two voices trailed off as I peeked through the bush, seeing the alicorn and the dragon walking farther away from where I'm at.

"I can't just grab it and run away... I will give them some time to find me, THEN I grab it..." A smirk on my face grew as my stomach growled in hunger.

"But first I must grab something to eat..." I sighed before went out of hiding, looking for food I may steal- I mean... buy.

As I took a turn a familiar figure caught my attention... It was Ashley, sitting at a bench, bitting unto a small cupcake.

"ASHLEY!" I shouted before running towards her direction as she stood up from her seat before her ears twitched.

Just as she was about to look in my direction, a wagon carrying a huge stack of hay covered my view.

Even more frustrating... the wagon's wheel got stuck. I held my anger, letting out a small sigh of annoyment.

As I walked around the god damn wagon, Ashley was not near the bench anymore.

"Oh... My... God..."

My god damn... my luck today is so bad...

Frustrated, I kicked the side of the wagon as I left a dent before walking away, trying to find Ashley.

* * *

**SB's PoV**

I looked down unto the ground, huffing as I continued running.

"I should have gone to the god damn gym. Holy hell..."

Jogging my way unto over a bridge, I have finally arrived. A village full of ponies, really many ponies.

I walked my way over a fountain, noticing that ponies were actually looking at me. Somewhere frightened, some were just curious... well, I can't blame them.

Just as I was about to continue jogging, a familiar shield caught my attention as an lavender-esk colored aura covered... Leo's Shield?! A lavender colored alicorn mare was obviously carrying it with her magic...No... It can't be...

"No... this can't be happening..." I thought to myself... THEY HAVE KILLED LEO!


	4. Tonight

**_I have made minor changes. Instead of Twilight living in the Golden Oak Library, I've decided to replace it with her castle... so... yeah..._**

* * *

**Ashley's PoV**

"This cupcake is pretty good!" I thought to myself before finishing the last bite.

I was sitting at a bench alone, as ponies passed by, looking at me. I guess they have never seen an anthropomorphic fox before.

Just as I stood up, my ears picked up a distant voice...

"Ashley!"

I frantically looked at the direction where I heard the voice.

All I see is ponies trotting around... must have been hearing things...

I went back unto looking for SB and Leo, starting to fiddle with my scarf again as I walked away from the bench.

Minutes have passed as I continued walking around the village, looking at every direction.

I seem to feel alittle weaker, probably because I didn't go to the gym.

My bow continuously shrunk in size every minute, fearing that SB and Leo might be in danger or something...

I decided to find someone... erm... somepony for directions, and I think know just the one...

* * *

I stopped walking, looking at the huge land of apple trees. The cutout sign of an apple above me already gives out the impression that this is an apple farm.

I entered, looking around in search of the orange country mare.

I looked to my right to find who I was looking for. She was bucking the apple trees, as apples fall from its tree unto the bucket next to it.

The amount of strength to do that must be tremendous...

"Um... Ma'am!" I shouted as she looked at my direction before smiling.

"Do ya' need anything?" She stated.

"I just wanted some directions actually..."

"Well, why don't I come with you? I have nothing else to do at this time." The orange mare stated before continuing...

"Name's Applejack." She extended a hoof, signaling myself to reply...

"Ashley. Ashley Luen." I then extended my hand as we both shook hand... and hoof before retracting. The two of us walked side to side before she spoke...

"So, where do ya' wanna go?"

"Oh, I was just thinking if there is a library nearby." I answered her.

"Well, I know just a pony for that." Applejack smiled before we continued walking.

"Where are you from, sugarcube?"

"I... uh... am from the forest." I answered as she frowned.

"It must have been hard for you... You could stay at my place whenever you need!" AJ smiled.

"Thank you but... I don't like to be a burden to you, Applejack. But I am glad that I've met you." I thanked her, as AJ stopped walking before I did too.

I looked at a giant gem tree in front of us, which looks like a castle.

"I better introduce you to Twilight, she's usually in her castle." She trotted towards the door as I followed suit.

Applejack entered before I get to see what was inside...

"Woah... this place is beautiful..." Standing in awe, I gazed upon every inch of my surrounding.

"If Ah' remembered correctly, her library is beyond one of these doors..." Applejack pointed out as we opened each door, one by one.

"This castle is bigger than I thought..." I whispered to myself as finally...

"Aha! There it is!" Applejack continued to enter one of the doors as I followed...

"Woah... Books, books everywhere... Something I would expect for a library..." I thought to myself, walking towards one of the shelves.

"I'm sure Twilight wouldn't mind us visiting without permission." Applejack stated.

After browsing the shelves, I stumbled upon a book that caught my eye. Removing it from the shelve before looking at it's cover...

"Applejack, I can't read this language..." It was just series of letters similar to roman numerals with additional lines.

"Me neither, sugarcube. Ah've never seen this kind writing before." Applejack replied as I opened the book's content.

"This book is unreadable... Who would even..." I looked at a sketch drawn in a page, it was a triangle inside a circle...

After looking at it, I decided that it's best to look for anything related to the Cores of Friendship.

Just as I was about to get a book, a faint sound of glass, shattering underneath my boot.

"What the..." I looked down, not expecting what it was.

My eyes widen, found a small piece of slightly transparent green glass on the floor.

"Ashley? What are you-" Applejack asked me as I walked over the glass piece before kneeling down to inspect.

"Green glass... Green... shard... Shard is from Glass... This was from... Leo..." I whispered quietly as AJ walked at my side, looking at the glass shard on my hand.

"What's that?"

"This? Oh um... This is just some... thing I found... I don't know what it is." I replied. I don't know if my bow's shard is actually not a shard but instead a gem... I get confused between those.

"Ashley. I know that you're lying." She stated as goosebumps from my arms suddenly tensed up.

"N- No. I would never..." I quickly replied as AJ raised one of her eyebrows.

I sighed in defeat before standing up in shame.

"I... might have been lying to you..." Looking down the wooden floor, Applejack sat on the floor as she stated...

"You can tell me. It's alright..."

I sighed before sitting down to the floor, composing myself for my reveal...

* * *

**SB's PoV...**

I clenched my fist, silently staring at the lavender alicorn.

Tightly gripping my sword as I turned around before walking away from the fountain.

"Well... I think this town is a slaughterhouse for creatures who aren't ponies. Tough luck for Leo..." I whispered to myself while walking at a fast pace.

Some ponies were looking at me with fear in their eyes, seems like they're clearing the way for me while I continued to walk. Whispers came upon someponies but it was too quiet for me to hear.

I attempted to hide my sword inside my shoulder bag as its handle was sticking out. There must be a way to rescind (take away), as well as to revoke (return) my weapon in command. I once did it minutes after arriving in Equestria, so there must be a way so that only I can summon and wield its power...

I have a lot of questions in store for the history of this sword. Was it forged specifically for us or...

"Hey, mister!" A young female voice came behind me as I turned around.

"Down here!" the voice came about as I looked down.

It was a filly... an orange filly... with wings... wearing a helmet... and... riding a scooter... How amusing...

"Look, I'm not here for questions or whatnot. Go away... now shoo!" I quickly stated as she didn't follow my orders, replying...

"You're not from here, are you?"

Sighing in frustration, I nodded at her as she smiled.

"Name's Scootaloo!" She greeted, I nearly snickered before replying...

"That's cute, but seriously... what's your name?"

"Scootaloo!" She huffed back.

"That... is not a bad name, to be honest." I rubbed the back of my head before greeting...

"Name's Sean, Sean Benjamin. Just call me SB."

"That's cute, but seriously... what's your name?" Scootaloo mocked me.

"Haha... funny." I signed in frustration before kneeling down.

"I was just kidding! I know you're lost, and I can tell. Let me show you around, !" She turned her scooter around before rolling away.

"This filly is hyper..." I whispered before following her, she seems nice enough to be trusted... but still, this town is a slaughterhouse for creatures like me, I think that's what happened to Leo! I need to be extra- EXTRA vigilant...

"C'mon, SB! Pick up the pace!" Scootaloo caught my attention as I shook away my thoughts and continued to follow.

After walking beside Scootaloo, I tried to start some conversation...

"So, aren't you scared of me? Like... I'm taller than you and all but, still... Aren't you scared of me? Even a tad bit?" I gestured myself pinching 2 of my fingers together, as Scootaloo shook her head in disagreement.

"Nope! It's pretty rare to see new creatures in ponyville... But... what are you anyway?"

"I'm a stick figure. Some call us 'The PeaceMakers' or 'They who seek Peace'. But it's probably just some fantasy stuff I read in libraries."

"A stick figure, huh? Well, It's not a bad name for a guy so tall... Are you a guy?" Scootaloo looked up to me as I answered...

"I'm a dude. Can't you tell? I'm basically a college dropout..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Save your pettiness for later. Besides, I don't pay much attention to classes..."

"That's not a good thing to do!" Scootaloo stated as she shot me with her stare.

"Don't worry, I got A in P.E. since we stick figures have really strong legs... but some are blessed with strong arms, ribs, or skull." I pointed out as she nodded.

"I guess you are some kind of athlete, huh?" Scootaloo said before I laughed as her head tilted in confusion.

"I'm not an athlete, nor I have a job." I stated to her as we both walked side to side.

"Well, I know somepony that may need your leg power." Scootaloo smiled at me as I raised my eyebrow before she continued...

"Applejack. She runs the apple farm nearby, Sweet Apple Acres."

"Well, I might look into it. Anyways, what's that big gem tree over there?" I pointed at the huge tree in the middle of the town.

"That's Twilight's Castle, it's where Princess Twilight lives!" Scootaloo and I stopped at our tracks as we both looked at the tree.

"Princess? Why would a princess live in the middle of... uh... what's the name of the town?"

"Ponyville." Scootaloo quickly replied as I facepalmed myself.

"I should have known... of course it's PONYville, how wouldn't I know that..." I whispered to myself.

"C'mon! I have more places to show you!" Scootaloo smiled with glee as she started pushing her scooter, accelerating away from me.

I continued staring at the castle, something tells me that I should enter...

"Probably a bad idea..."

I walked beside Scootaloo as thoughts began popping up.

"This town is not that bad... but they may be trying to act nice... Just act natural and calm." I thought to myself, well... It's possible that Leo is still alive but... he seems strong enough to wield the shield.

"Get it together, SB... don't let this filly get to you... it's time to man up." I whispered before following Scootaloo unto showing me around.

Scootaloo looks innocent, but must not be fooled...

* * *

**Leo's PoV...**

"Worst day ever..."

I walked my way through town, finding somewhere to eat.

Looking at my left, a gingerbread house was on view.

After stopping at my tracks, I decided to eat somewhere else, turning around before walking away.

Rubbing my neck in exhaustion, I decided to trail back in what Void said...

"Didn't Void told us that tonight, her brother will send his champions to come at us?"

I looked at the horizon, the sky was yellow as the sun slowly goes down-

After looking at it, I widen my eyes in realization before shouting...

"SB! ASHLEY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

**Twilight's PoV...**

I trotted over sugar cube corner before entering inside.

Spike walked beside me as we both looked around the room.

It's none other than Pinkie Pie herself behind the counter.

"Hi, Twilight! Ooo~ A Shield!" She greeted me, looking at the green shield as I replied...

"Pinkie Pie, have you ever seen some creature wielding a sword? or a bow."

"I have seen a kind looking fox carrying a bow. She's very kind! Name's Ashley Luen." Pinkie Pie bounced around as I sighed in relief...

I now know that one of the Core is a fox, who supposedly wields the bow.

"Pinkie Pie, do you know the legend of the 'Cores of Friendship'?" I asked her as she rubbed her chin before answering...

"All I know is that they were chosen by a Celestial being. Who knows? Maybe I'm wrong."

"It's alright, Pinkie. I guess we better-" Pinkie Pie quickly gasped as she jumped over the counter before shouting...

"WAIT! I ENCOUNTERED A TALL LOOKING CREATURE CARRYING A SWORD ON MY WAY HERE!" Pinkie Pie smiled in glee.

"What did it look like? If you don't mind me asking..." I asked as she took a moment to think while Spike and I exchanged looks.

"It was tall like Princess Celestia! Bright blue eyes, carrying some bags, and its hands were claws. And Oh- has 2 antennas on the back of its head."

Imagining what the sword wielder looks like based on Pinkie Pie's description, I have high hopes in discovering such creature beyond the land of Equestria.

Sighing in exhaustion, I plan to find to Rainbow Dash. Maybe she can fly above Ponyville and hopefully find the Cores immediately.

"Thanks for the information, Pinkie Pie. Spike and I should better get going, It seems the sun's going down."

We waved our goodbyes as Spike followed me out of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Twilight, I think we should call it a day. I'm pretty sure they know what we're up to and might end up meeting us tomorrow, and besides... I'm tired." Spike yawned before rubbing both his eyes.

Spike's right, the moon is starting to rise and my eyes feel tired... I think he's right if we continued the search tomorrow... but...

"Spike, we should find the wielder of this shield. I can't just NOT give it back. What if they were under attack, nothing to defend themselves with..."

Suddenly, the sound of a scooter came behind us as Spike and I turned around.

"Scootaloo? Why are you still up at this time." The orange filly looking at my direction as she stopped at her tracks.

"Oh, I just finished showing some... one around."

Spike sighed as he spoke up...

"Let me guess... it was a tall looking creature carrying two bags, blue eyes, and two antennas sticking out of the back of its head?"

"H- how did you know?" Scootaloo gasped as I asked back-

"Where did they went?"

"Oh, went to Fluttershy's cottage. Supposedly she offered him to stay."

I sighed in relief as I now know where to find one of the cores. Just as I was about to speak up, Spike interrupted.

"So it's a 'He' huh? I guess we should probably visit Fluttershy tomorrow... I'm tired, Twilight..." He stated, followed by a yawn.

I mean, he's not wrong. I'm pretty tired as well, I guess it's better if we call it a day and hopefully find the wielder tomorrow.

"Alright, Spike... Let's go now. Scootaloo, take care, okay?" I waved her goodbye as she did the same. We parted as I trotted my way unto the direction home.

As we arrived at my castle, chills went up my spine before I looked around our surroundings. Something isn't right...

"Twilight, is everything okay?" Spike stated with worry as I shook my head.

"I'm fine, let's just get to sleep." We both entered home while I stare at the glowing green shield.

"Core of Friendship..."


End file.
